Holy Touch
by The Impostor
Summary: Chelia Blendy appears in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall battered, broken and unable to use her magic, but a certain blue-haired dragon slayer may be able to help her. WendyXChelia


It was an ordinary day in Fairy Tail's guild hall. Natsu and Gray were fighting over some food, Lucy and Erza were talking about their most recent job, Cana was Drinking with Macao and Wakaba; really, nothing was out of the ordinary, but Wendy definitely felt out of the ordinary. Simply put, she felt apathetic, like nothing could faze her, she guessed it was because she hadn't done anything particularly exciting lately and just wanted something...different to happen. She wasn't picky about what, just something vaguely interesting. As she was lost i thought, the guild hall's front door flung open to reveal a red-haired girl whom Wendy recognized as Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy, her old friend who she met at the grand magic games standing there, although "standing" was a relative term. She looked as though she would collapse at any second, which she did... "Get her to the infirmary!" Ordered Mirajane, the guild staff complied and Wendy rushed into the room work her healing magic

"That should do it" muttered Wendy as she finished working her sky magic on her battered friend. "Thank you" said Chelia, weakly. "So why didn't you just heal yourself?" asked Wendy in a slightly critical tone. "I-I Can't" explained Chelia, "He drained me."

Flashback: Earlier that day, just outside of Magnolia

Chelia Breathed deeply with fatigue; this was a lot tougher than she had expected. Her mission was simple: eliminate a petty thief who was stealing from travelers coming to and from the city. Unfortunately, this "petty thief" turned out to be Aria, formerly of Phantom Lord's Element Four, and a master of drain magic. In his absence, he had also become proficient in pure magic energy blasts. "IT'S SO SAD! SUCH A STUPID GIRL!" Sobbed Aria "DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU, A MERE CHILD COULD MATCH A MASTER OF DRAIN MAGIC?" Chelia was too tired and desperate to think of an answer, she needed something, some way of pulling this off. Hurriedly, she swallowed as much air as she could in her limited time and prepared a final, desperate spell. "SKY GOD'S DANCE!" She shouted, running at the thief and entrapping him in her whirlwind, meanwhile readying the finishing blow. Unfortunately, just as her attack hit home, the thief also released a magic burst. Aria was sent flying backward towards a tree, but Chelia was simultaneously sent flying upward, and landed with a dull thud. The girl struggled a bit, but was able to stand...barely. "Sky God's Healing Spell" she muttered, to no effect. Chelia was suddenly overcome by fear, she now realized what had happened; that shockwave was a vessel for drain magic; now not only was she magic-less, but also severly injured. Knowing that the Magnolia police would be there before Aria came to, she limped toward the city, searching for the one person that could help her.

"So can you use your magic now?" asked Wendy after Chelia finished her story "Obviously, you weren't fully drained, that takes a lot longer to recover from." "I'll see" answered Chelia, who promptly inhaled deeply while she scratched her forearm with her fingernail, and then attempted to heal herself, to no effect. Chelia sighed "It looks like I still don't have any magic built up" she remarked without any emotion. "Maybe you should get more rest." Suggested Wendy. "Can't hurt" agreed Chelia as she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep. That night, Wendy slept in a nearby bed in the infirmary, though, "slept" wasn't the best way of describing it; for most of the night she lay awake, thinking about Chelia's condition. "What could have done this to her?" Thought Wendy; gone, it seemed, was the cheerful, clumsy girl who was always there for a friend, who Wendy, though deny it she may, had fallen for and often found her mind drifting off to. She was replaced by a powerless, self loathing, emotional wreck. Wendy didn't know how, but she would find a way to return Chelia to her old self

"You stayed here with me?" asked Chelia, just waking up and noticing Wendy in an adjacent bed. "Yes, I was worried about you, having your magic gone and all." Explained Wendy. "Yes, thank you" muttered Chelia, her voice fraught with sorrow. "So Chelia, what do you think about going on an inter-guild job with me after you build up enough magic energy?" Inquired Wendy. "Wendy, you know that's against the Magic council's rules." Reprimanded Chelia. "They don't have to know, we can take a small job here in town." Answered Wendy. "Either way, I'm not sure if I ever want to get involved in anything magic ever again." Chelia said sorrowfully. Wendy couldn't think of anything to say, she just stood aghast at the revelation.

A few hours later

"You know, you can't just lie there forever" teased Wendy. "Fine." Muttered Chelia, perhaps taking it a bit more seriously than intended as she stood up. "What do you want to do today?" asked Wendy. "N-nothing" replied Chelia, sullenly. "Come on!" protested Wendy, "You're never going to feel any better this way!" "Fine" relented Chelia. "You know the town better than I do."

Meanwhile, at Magnolia Prison

Aria was not having the best of weeks, defeated by a mere child and arrested soon after, and with thes damned anti-magical bars, how the hell was he supposed to escape? "Your trial is in a few minutes" said the prison guard, equiped with anti-magic handcuffs. Suddenly, a rudimentary plan of escape entered Aria's mind. As the guard prepared to attach the handcuffs to his hands, Aria unleashed a blast of energy at the guard, sending him flying. Before anyone had time to react Aria launched another blast to open a sizable hole in the wall, which he ran through to freedom. "IT'S SO SAD!" The draining mage thought to himself. "SOON I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Over the course of the day, Wendy tried everything she could think of to cheer Chelia up, clothes, ice cream, the works, but Chelia was still as depressed as ever. Finally, at the day's end, she decided to take her to dinner at a bistro near the guild hall, where they awkwardly discussed anything either of them could think of. Unfortunately, before they could very far into anything, Aria showed up. "HOW TRAGIC! THE LITTLE GIRL AND A FRIEND OF HERS ARE SITTING RIGHT THERE, NOW I'LL KILL HER RIGHT BEFORE HER FRIEND'S EYES!" sobbed Aria. "I'll take care of him." Wendy assured Chelia. "Be careful, that's the thief!" Shouted Chelia, showing emotion for the first time in days. Immediately, Aria rushed over to Wendy and attempted to drain her, Unfortunately for him, though, Wendy took advantage of the the wind based magic and swallowed the drain based magic with ease. Aria was stunned "It's the same thing the other bitch did when I tried to drain her, how sad." he thought. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Shouted Wendy, releasing a whirlwind from her mouth. The roar hit Aria head on, sending him flying backward into a table. "SAME POWERS! HOW SAD FOR ME!" Lamented Aria as he released a shockwave, which came too suddenly for Wendy to prepare. The shockwave sent Wendy flying in a similar manner. The young dragon slayer lay on the ground concious, but stunned, she had still yet to recover from the shock. "SO, THIS ONE CAN'T HEAL HERSELF? HOW SAD FOR HER!" Aria began draining Wendy, who was still to shocked to move. Meanwhile,Chelia looked on in silent agony, Wendy was undergoing he very same torture she had endured herself, possibly worse, and she was powerless to do anything. To make matters worse, after killing Wendy, Aria would come for her next. In the heat of the moment, barely realizing what it was she was doing, began swallowing the surrounding air and readied an attack. "SKY GOD'S BELLOW!" Shouted Chelia. Aria was once again hit by the powerful sky magic, this time sending him careening into a nearby building. In the confusion, Wendy swallowed more air, to compensate for the partial drain, and used her magic's ability enhancers to bolster Chelia's attack power. "Thank you!" Shouted an increasingly enthusiastic Chelia before once again rushing at Aria. "SKY GOD'S DANCE!" She clamored as she hit Aria with a triumphant final blow. Soon after the police returned to arrest him once more. After the conflict the two girls went down to the river to talk. "Wendy!" Shouted a Jubilant Chelia "Thank you so much; you've helped me overcome my fears, I can return home now!" "You're going home now?" Asked Wendy. "Soon as I can get a ticket for the train!" Responded a now-enthusiastic Chelia. Wendy considered her feelings for Chelia for a moment, and, seeing as she didn't have any idea when she'd see Chelia again ultimately concluded that it would be best to be honest with herself and her friend. "Chelia, I have a confession to make..." Began Wendy. "Confession?" asked Chelia. "Chelia Blendy, I, well, I..." Wendy was discouraged, she suddenly couldn't manage to find the words. Chelia observed all of this, and over the course of about a minute, correctly pieced together Wendy's confession. In around the same moment, the enthusiastic Sky God Slayer came to her own conclusion; she genuinely returned Wendy's feelings. Before long, Chelia had closed the gap between her and the other girl, and captured her lips in an incompetent but adorable kiss, Wendy kissed back almost immediately, after the two broke away from the kiss, they stared at each other awkwardly. After awhile, Wendy finally broke the silence. "I didn't think of this, how are we going to date, with us living in different cities and all?" Chelia thought for a moment and then finally spoke. "How about we meet once every two weeks in crocus, outside the arena and we'll go from there, in fact, maybe we can start with that job you were talking about." "Great!" Answered Wendy. "Can't wait for it." Wendy smiled with joy on her way back to Fairy Hills, She had regained her sense of excitement.


End file.
